<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UmbrellaBadge by Raven_Potts_913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898138">UmbrellaBadge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913'>Raven_Potts_913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Suits, make better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of one shots based on some head cannons by an amazing Tumblr page called umberellabadge that i follow so i hope you enjoy them all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UmbrellaBadge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Myc I'm home love" Greg informed his partner while taking off his boots and hanging up his coat after a tough day at the office dealing with Sherlock he often wondered if it was even worth the bother working with him but he also knew that Mycroft appreciated Greg keeping his brother out of trouble so he kept on doing so "I'm in the bed room Gregory" Mycroft called as he finished reorganising his lover's wardrobe breaking Greg from his thoughts as he smiled and headed to the bedroom most people would find it odd that their partner was in bed by 9 but Greg enjoyed it they were both busy men and so they both often went to bed early.</p>
<p>Greg entered the bedroom the king sized bed with the royal red canopy around it glittered in the moon light the two bed side table sat identical 2 alarms set to different times and a cable for charging both their phones a box of mints on each the only difference being the small lamp on Mycroft's side one side of the room next to the window a computer station with the new Apple laptop with retina scan belonging to Mycroft and a HP one belonging to Greg and at the opposite side of the room was a large TV mounted on the dark blue wall and 2 bronzed oak wardrobes with MH carved into one and GL carved into another and Greg smiled at his boyfriend sitting on the bed phone in hand leaning down to give him a kiss only then noticing that Mycroft had a cheeky grin on his face. "what are you thinking Myc" Greg asked as he went into the drawer of his wardrobe where he keeps his night cloths and as he slipped them on “oh nothing dear just talking to Anthea is all” he said with a smile as the other man crawled into bed beside him “alright love well don’t take to much longer I want to snuggle before we go to sleep love” he said lying down and Mycroft smiled “I’ll just sign of for the night then dear I promise” he said sending off a text then plugging the phone in and switching the lights off before laying down beside his partner pulling the other man close to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The next morning </strong>
</p>
<p>When Greg awoke in the morning in the morning to his Alarm going off he looked beside him and to his surprise the government official was still there he was awake and on his laptop but never the less still there "morning Myc shouldn't you be at work by now" he said sitting up and stretching out as he did every morning before leaning over and giving his partner a kiss on the forehead "no my presence at the office is not required until this afternoon when I have a meeting schedules with the Duke and Duchess dear"</p>
<p>"ok love well I need to get dressed and get ready for work" he said shaking his head at the ease which the man talks about a meeting with the royal family and heading into their on-suite to get ready for the day after his shower Greg came in and opened his wardrobe and just started before turning to his other half "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WARDROBE MYCROFT, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS" "now now my dear calm down I think you will look very handsome in a suite please just try it Gregory" he said walking over to the other man and pulling him into a hug  "ok dear I will for you just for you" he said putting the suite on "now I better get going or I will be late love you dear" he said kissing his lover before the government official said "and I you my dear" and with that Greg left knowing fine well that, that was the closest he was going to get to hearing Mycroft saying that he loved him for now any way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg walked in to the yard and he could feel people staring at him and silently judging him well that was until he got to his office and his Sargent and close friend Sally spoke up "Greg why are you wearing a suite" she said struggling to keep her laugh in "Mycroft changed my entire wardrobe to 3 piece suites ok" he said heading into his office</p>
<p>The DI stayed in his office for most of the day until he left the room only to get some coffee and then head out to go home This continued for the next few weeks Greg would come in an three piece suite and hardly leave his office and dealing with Sherlock’s mockery until one day he awoke to once again find his partner sitting on the bed on his laptop already looking immaculate in his own three piece suit even though it was only 6 in the morning and Greg immediately started to fear that his partner was up to something again  "what is it now daring" the DI asked getting up and heading to the shower "you'll see later my dear" he called into the next room.</p>
<p>After Greg returned from his shower he opened his wardrobe and began preparing to put on one of those ridicules suites but when he opened it his normal cloths had been returned to their rightful place just as they always did ever time the government official tried to smarten up Greg but it had yet to work so Greg went over and hugged his lover before getting ready for work and Mycroft sighed before putting his laptop in his bag and heading to work himself he wanted to be able to introduce Gregory to his world but it just wouldn’t work until the other man was more comfortable in fancy suits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Scotland yard</strong>
</p>
<p>Donavan was sat at her desk with a great insult ready for her smart looking boss and friend but when she saw him her face dropped back in his usual cloths and happy about it "hey boss I see the elder Mr. Homles has finally given in to you again you bored him to death with your moaning have you Greg" "I do believe you are right Sally thankfully I absolutely hate wearing those suites the make me feel so wired and Mycroft knows it so I don't know why he keeps doing it" and with that he went into his office to get back to his normal work and got a good laugh when Sherlock came by ready to insult him only to storm back out when he saw his brother had once again given up on improving his partner</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>